


Bittersweet

by WTF_Slash_2019



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: драбблы G-PG13 [3]
Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Slash_2019/pseuds/WTF_Slash_2019
Summary: Немного о том, как записывалась песня Bittersweet.





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: Я верну вам ваш 2007!

Лаури курил уже третью сигарету, стоя у двери студии звукозаписи. Типичный для октября холодный ветер то и дело бросал в лицо очередную порцию мерзкой мороси. Сигарета влажно тлела в скрюченных пальцах из последних сил.

Он не курил, пока они были вместе. Совсем. Ведь Вилле сказал, что у него астма, вот Лаури и не курил — послушный песик. За последние несколько недель он выкурил достаточно, чтобы скомпенсировать весь прошлый год. Такой короткий, ужасный, прекрасный, горький и сладкий год!

Bittersweet. Надо же, какая ирония! Это слово из песни, написанной — он знал это! — после их расставания, описывало их отношения как нельзя лучше.

Зачем он вообще согласился на это?! Какая разница, что «это амбициозный проект», «два хэдлайнера», «будешь на вершинах чатов»! Чья это вообще была безумная идея: пригласить именно его вторым вокалистом? Неужели Вилле? Сигаретный дым вдруг застыл в груди, и Лаури зло выдохнул, щелчком отправив недокуренную сигарету в урну. Плевать. Плевать, чья это была идея и о чем думал великий Вало, когда писал этот чертов текст — о нем или об этой... Джонне. Он видел ее как-то: женская версия самого Лаури— болезненно-белая кожа и встрепанные иссиня-черные волосы. Мысль о верности Вало своему типажу одновременно злила и дарила удовлетворение.

Лаури стремительно поднимался по лестнице, стараясь выдышать из легких остатки ментола и горечи. Жаль, что нельзя было так же избавиться от гнева, раздражения, ревности и... Стоп! Им даже не обязательно встречаться! Он просто толкнет сейчас дверь, войдет в студию и сделает то, что умеет. И свалит. Тут же. Немедленно. А потом он просто забудет весь этот год и даже слова этой проклятой песни!

— I won’t give up to the ghost of love... — шепчет он и толкает дверь.

Но та распахивается раньше.

— Кажется, это моя строчка, — произносит знакомый до обморока насмешливый голос. Ну почему эта сволочь всегда умудряется заставить его чувствовать себя нелепым и смешным!

— Кажется, это мое студийное время, — Лаури надеется, что его голос звучит достаточно твердо. Вилле стоит в каком-то шаге от него. В «домашних» штанах, каком-то балахоне с растянутым воротом и в одних носках. Лаури не знает, чего ему хочется больше: поцеловать его или ударить.

— Я подумал, было бы здорово записаться дуэтом. Я не буду мешать, — обещает Вилле.

Незнакомые мягкость и покладистость мешаются в его голосе с привычной надменностью, и Лаури понимает, что этот день становится еще сложнее.

— Ты поэтому не даешь мне войти? — напряженно спрашивает он, делая шаг вперед.

«Ошибка! Ошибка! Ошибка!» — оглушительно воет сирена в его голове, а желудок подскакивает куда-то к горлу, когда их взгляды и дыхания сталкиваются. Зрачки Вилле поглощает тьма, и это выглядит как кадры из фантастического фильма.

— I want you... — Лаури не узнает свой сиплый голос.

— Oh, how I wanted you, — выдыхает Вилле прямо в его губы прежде, чем обжечь их своими.

 

Bittersweet...


End file.
